Okay what just happened?
by fictionlover94
Summary: 4 girls from the future saved andy but at what price? I think I just screwed up the entire series but I'm not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Prue and Andy **James Paul /\ Brent Parker /\ Hunter Preston

**Piper and Leo **Wyatt Matthew /\ Christopher Perry /\ Prudence Melinda

**Phoebe and Coop **Paris 'Ladybug' /\ Peyton /\ Pamela

**Paige and Henry **Henry the II /\ Pandora 'Dora' & Patricia 'Patty'

* * *

BOOM! An abnormal explosion happened from behind the girls. Everybody turned to face the place where they saw it come from. Prue, Phoebe, Piper and even Andy who wasn't killed yet. Rodregiz didn't even aim his fire ball at Andy yet. All of them exchanged a look and then peered at the girl who was standing at the top of the steps.

"Paris you are so lucky I just got rid of a demon for you," she said into a door. A girl in a pink tank and red sweatpants came out of the room, that was Prue's. She had dark brown hair and light blond highlights that made her brown hair blond in a certain light.

"Huh? Since when did one attack this early?" said the girl and an even smaller girl came out of the room. She had brown hair that had a bunch of light brown highlights in it. Her pajamas are a matching teal shorts and t-shirt set.

"Did I miss another attack? Come on I'm a future charmed one, I need to get in some practice," whinned the smaller one.

"I just blew one up, its that easy," said the girl, who looked remarkably like Leo but with Brown hair. She was in a forest green t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts that had a hole in them.

"Aww I still wanted to see it though," said the smaller one. The smaller one looked down the stairs and looked at Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Piper. Who they, being the kids, just took notice to.

"Mommy," said the younger girl and rushed to Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her legs. Phoebe stood there with her mouth a gap, she was a mother? Piper and Prue looked at her and raised there eye brows.

"Okay sweetie could you get off my leg?" asked Phoebe to the younger girl. The small girl pulled off of her leg and then looked at Prue.

"Whose that mommy?" she asked and pointed at Prue. Prue's eyes bulged and her mouth slightly open. \

"You're aunt Prue," she said trying to make sense of all of this.

"But my aunt Prue is on a vacation in England, you can't be her!" protested the younger girl. Andy looked at everybody and looked confused as ever. He was never going to get used to magic.

"Why don't we all get some hot chocolate and talk about all this," he said and squatted down at the younger girl. She nodded and looked up at Phoebe with a smile.

* * *

**Phoebe and Coop's daughters powers its a reference in case anybody [like me] seems to forget **

**_Beaming_**

_form of Teleportation, also known as Hearting due to how a small heart appears on his chest after his teleports._

**_Sensing_**

_sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is._

**_Suggestion _**

_This allows Coop to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. Similar to an astral projection but invisible to his charges he can follow them around implanting feelings of love in their mind._

_**Empathy **_

_Being Empathic allows the user, Coop in this case, to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; He can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart._

**_Mind Transference_**

_After Paige Matthews worries about losing herself in her marriage to Henry Mitchell, she seeks advice and help from Coop. With a wave of his hand, Paige is magically transferred into the Henry's mind. When Henry would look in a mirror he would see Paige. Paige retained her powers while in Henry's mind and Henry could channel them, however, since Paige was in his head, the Power of Three would not work. Coop then separated the married couple._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prue and Andy **James Paul /\ Brent Parker /\ Hunter Preston

**Piper and Leo **Wyatt Matthew /\ Christopher Perry /\ Prudence Melinda

**Phoebe and Coop **Paris 'Ladybug' /\ Peyton /\ Pamela

**Paige and Henry **Henry the II /\ Pandora 'Dora' & Patricia 'Patty'

* * *

"Now why don't you let us talk," said the middle girl who was the last to wake up. Andy, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at her and then at each other. They were still confused but they let the girls talk including the one that called Phoebe mommy.

"Well my name is Paris," said the girl in the red and pink pajamas. "My little sisters name is Peyton, and my youngest sisters name is Pamela. My moms name is Phoebe Halliwell, a witch. My dad is a cupid which is a race all of its own. On his birth certifacte it says Cooper since going around with the name Cupid would air some suspicion," said Paris picking her words out carefully.

Phoebe sitting there let out a squeal of delight, she's a mom! She has 3 girls and they are the next charmed ones. She got married to a cupid that means he must be handsome and better then most men.

"Well," started the next girl who was Peyton, she just had plain brown hair that was cut under her chin. She was sitting crossed legged on a red chair. "Mel did something to get rid of the demon that attacked you, and now something is wrong in our future. Aunt Paige doesn't exsist yet."

All of them looked at her when she said Aunt Paige. They had another sister? Prue started to say something but Pamela cut her off.

"We have an aunt Paige. How do I put this now, okay aunt Piper is in love with the whitelighter. Well she gets married to uncle Leo thats Mel's parents," said Pamela who pointed to the girl that blew up Rodregez. "Well you know the saying, the apple doesn't fall to far some the tree?"

All of the girls and Andy nodded, not wanting to interuppt the girl.

"Well my grandma after she got divorced with her first husband. She had an affair with her whitelighter, just like my aunt Piper. So they had a baby and they gave it up," explained Pamela.

"Then my mom and aunt Piper found her after my aunt Prue died. But Doing this I think we saved her in a way, I guess," said Peyton who stared at the TV.

"Now we might not have Dora or Patty as cousins anymore," said Pais who was thinking more clearly seeing as she was more awake.

"Now does anybody have any questions?" asked Melinda who was Pipers only daughter.

"And before you ask anything else we are magic, but we can't nesserialy prove it with out powers. We don't exsist yet so they won't work. But the book of Shadows will tell you all about time travel..." trailed off Peyton's voice.

"I have an idea!" declared Melinda who could really careless that her mother was sitting on the couch.

* * *

**Phoebe and Coop's daughters powers its a reference in case anybody [like me] seems to forget **

**_Beaming_**

_form of Teleportation, also known as Hearting due to how a small heart appears on his chest after his teleports._

**_Sensing_**

_sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is._

**_Suggestion _**

_This allows Coop to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. Similar to an astral projection but invisible to his charges he can follow them around implanting feelings of love in their mind._

_**Empathy **_

_Being Empathic allows the user, Coop in this case, to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; He can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart._

**_Mind Transference_**

_After Paige Matthews worries about losing herself in her marriage to Henry Mitchell, she seeks advice and help from Coop. With a wave of his hand, Paige is magically transferred into the Henry's mind. When Henry would look in a mirror he would see Paige. Paige retained her powers while in Henry's mind and Henry could channel them, however, since Paige was in his head, the Power of Three would not work. Coop then separated the married couple._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I have this figured out with the episode **

**Phoebe turns to the side, Piper knocks Prue to the ground and the demon [I'm really bad with spelling sometimes] turns to kill Andy. Time is then frozen by Mel. Then Phoebe's daughters come out and figure out about the time loop and then make the time speed up to kill it from happening. **

**And there Andy is saved! *cheesy grin for finally remembering***

**Prue and Andy **James Paul /\ Brent Parker /\ Hunter Preston

**Piper and Leo **Wyatt Matthew /\ Christopher Perry /\ Prudence Melinda

**Phoebe and Coop **Paris 'Ladybug' /\ Peyton /\ Pamela

**Paige and Henry **Henry the II /\ Pandora 'Dora' & Patricia 'Patty'

* * *

"What's your idea Melinda?" asked Pamela her eyes very wide.

"I say we strip aunt Prue of her powers, then some how get aunt Paige here. That way the power of three can still work even though there are 4 sisters," said Melinda. All of them seemed to foget that the 3 sisters and Andy were sitting there. All of them making elaborate plans including Pamela who suggested making a frantic phone call to the jail where uncle Henry worked.

"Geez Mel you keep that demon from firing at him, and then we change our future just because of it," said Pamela and all of them laughed.

"Wait your going to what?" asked Prue looking at all of the girls.

"First we strip aunt Prue of her powers and then have everybody hide upstairs except for Mel, mom, and Pamela and Peyton," said Paris thinking out the plan.

"Wait strip me of my powers?" asked Prue.

"Yes because there is only 3 charmed ones," reasoned Mel.

"Any way we say mom is knocked out and 'dad' left us after he hit her. That would be a reason to call social services or the police," said Peyton.

"We need a parlor officer so we have to think of another story to call uncle Henry. That would be that _Paris_ knocked mom out, and then she ran. Then Henry would have to come over get a picture and stuff like that," said Pamela.

"Then Mel freezes time and we tie them up. Then explain the whole situation and then have everything done earlier then expect," said Paris. She was thrilled to be apart of this plan. What an acting role!

"Thats the plan? It has so many holes in it I don't know where to begin!" exclaimed Prue shocked.

"We're going through with it!" declared Paris not really caring.

* * *

**Phoebe and Coop's daughters powers its a reference in case anybody [like me] seems to forget **

**_Beaming_**

_form of Teleportation, also known as Hearting due to how a small heart appears on his chest after his teleports._

**_Sensing_**

_sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is._

**_Suggestion _**

_This allows Coop to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. Similar to an astral projection but invisible to his charges he can follow them around implanting feelings of love in their mind._

_**Empathy **_

_Being Empathic allows the user, Coop in this case, to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; He can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart._

**_Mind Transference_**

_With a wave of his hand, Paige is magically transferred into the Henry's mind. When Henry would look in a mirror he would see Paige. Paige retained her powers while in Henry's mind and Henry could channel them, however, since Paige was in his head, the Power of Three would not work. Coop then separated the married couple._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I have this figured out with the episode **

**Phoebe turns to the side, Piper knocks Prue to the ground and the demon [I'm really bad with spelling sometimes] turns to kill Andy. Time is then frozen by Mel. Then Phoebe's daughters come out and figure out about the time loop and then make the time speed up to kill it from happening. Thus saving him!**

**And there Andy is saved! *cheesy grin for finally remembering***

**Prue and Andy **James Paul /\ Brent Parker /\ Hunter Preston

**Piper and Leo **Wyatt Matthew /\ Christopher Perry /\ Prudence Melinda

**Phoebe and Coop **Paris 'Ladybug' /\ Peyton /\ Pamela

**Paige and Henry **Henry the II [Henry Nathaniel] /\ Pandora 'Dora' & Patricia 'Patty' Amelie

* * *

"Okay now everybody to the attic," cried Mel, and some how managed to get all of them except for Phoebe, Peyton, and Pamela to the attic. All of them stayed in the attic.

"Okay now mom we need you to lay on the floor and surrounded by..." said Peyton trailing off.

"Corn syrup and red food coloring," declared Pamela, who remembered to make fake blood. Phoebe wasn't so sure about this at all. Well it was cool that she had another sister. And that she got married and gave birth to the next charmed ones.

"So your going to have it pool around me while you call Henry and Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"No we can call them and then get you ready, I think it might take awhile. Even though Henry can be fast to get here so I was pool the fake blood on the floor anyway." Pamela got ready the sticky thick red mixture and poured some of it on the floor.

"Okay Mel you dial the phone," Mel was dialing the phone number 439-2123 to the social services.

"Paige Matthews please," Melinda said promptly into the phone. Then she handed the phone to Peyton who took over from there.

"My name is Peyton and my mom is uncousious on the floor. She was I don't know what she was doing I just found her on the floor. And my dad left us walked out on us just this morning. I don't- don't know what to do anymore." Then for emphises she started to cry over the phone.

"You, you want my address? Well its 1329 prescott street. I just don't know what to do anymore," said Peyton and Phoebe was impressed. Her daughter deserved the academy award!

"Okay Paige is coming," declared Peyton. Pamela turned off a cell phone and said that uncle Henry was on his way.

"Its show time," declared all of the girls at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edits to this top part: Added the middle names and I was starting to wonder about why no one gives there kids a P name its a tradition!**

**Okay I have this figured out with the episode **

**Phoebe turns to the side, Piper knocks Prue to the ground and the demon [I'm really bad with spelling sometimes] turns to kill Andy. Time is then frozen by Mel. Then Phoebe's daughters come out and figure out about the time loop and then make the time speed up to kill it from happening. Thus saving him!**

**And there Andy is saved! *cheesy grin for finally remembering***

**Prue and Andy **James Paul /\ Brent Parker /\ Hunter Preston

**Piper and Leo **Wyatt Matthew /\ Christopher Perry /\ Prudence Melinda

**Phoebe and Coop **Paris 'Ladybug' Andrea /\ Peyton Elizabeth /\ Pamela Jean

**Paige and Henry **Henry the II [Henry Nathaniel] /\ Pandora 'Dora' Phoebe & Patricia 'Patty' Amelie

* * *

"Are you Peyton Halliwell?" asked Paige Matthews, her car was parked out on the street.

"Ye-Yes," and then she burst into more tears. Paige looked at the girl and hugged her into her side. Paige looked at the girl sympathically and want hugged her even tighter.

"It'll be all right I'll get your mom awake and then we'll call the police. From there we can figure out where your dad went. You'll be alright Peyton, now where is your sister and mom at?"

"In, in the living room," she said through tears. Quickly Pamela got Phoebe to be on the floor and had her eyes closed.

"Oh dear," Paige sighed exasperated. From the back door Henry came in with his gun out.

"Who are you?" asked Henry pointing the gun at a wall.

"Who are you?" counter acted Paige.

"You go first," said Henry. He quirked his eye brow at Paige. He was checking her out.

"Gross is he checking out," muttered Peyton to Pamela. Pamela nodded not really understanding what the words checking her out meant. She was only 7 for pete's sake. Peyton was 14 and Paris was 16 that was huge age difference, at least to Pamela. Mel was on stairs ready to freeze the scene.

"Where's Paris?" Henry directed to Peyton.

"Paris? Who's she? The person that did this to her mother was the father," said Paige. She was getting a bit annoyed was there two different stories going around.

"No the person who did this to the mother was the oldest girl. She's on the run now I'm here to get the evidence. A picture do either of you have a picture of your sister-"

"There's only 2 girls, what ever your name is-"

"Henry my name is Henry Mitchell and I'm a parole officer. I'm trying to get information on Paris Halliwell. We have no record of her on file or anything," Henry said. And he was still looking her up and down like it was no big thing. Peyton made a motion for Mel to freeze the scene.

"Okay why doesn't everybody freeze," said Mel coming down the stairs. Before Paige or Henry can question this time just froze. Clocks stopped ticking, and the TV stopped humming.

**%%%%%%%% Mean while in the attic %%%%%%%%%**

"Now let me get this straight. You and your cousins are from the future. You're mom is Phoebe," Andy pointed to Paris. He was getting confused and is trying to make sense of this situation.

"Yep and I have 2 sisters, I'm 16. Peyton is 14 and Pamela is only 7 she was expected but mom didn't think it was going to be a huge age difference." It was true everybody was expecting the charmed ones to have 3 kids each.

"Piper got married and she has one daughter."

"Melinda yep."

"Now all 3 of the sisters have a younger sister. Her name is Paige and she was given up and eventually adopted. Now she works at a social service agency and has no clue about her birth parents." That was interesting to bad that they already knew. He could easily have tracked her down.

"Yea not much to the story now is there?" tossed around Paris.

"And all of the girl's daughters have magic powers, except for the boys. Unless there dad is magic and now you're going to take away Prue's powers forever." Andy had no clue whether or not to hate or love that. Thinking of it he wasn't even sure.

"Yes so Paige can become a witch and we can have our cousins Dora and Patty they're a set of twins. I think that's common on uncle Henry's side of the family."

"Dora?" asked Prue.

"Pandora, my aunt Paige was reading greek mythology to get herself familiarized with some acient monsters. Pandora was the one who opened the jar that released all evils into the world. Only hope was left in the jar. And no it wasn't a box like it says in the legend. She wanted to named Patty Phoebe until uncle Henry pointed out that you have a sister with that name right down the street pratically."

"Now lets just take Prue's powers," said Melinda. This was right **_before_** she went down stairs.

"Okay stand in the middle of the crystals. And let us say this spell," said Paris. After 15 minutes Prue no longer had powers.

"Now go downstairs, Melinda," said Piper watching Paige's car come up from the street and Henry's follow in close.

&&& A couple minutes later &&&

"YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" screamed Pamela at the top of her lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edits to this top part: Added the middle names and I was starting to wonder about why no one gives there kids a P name its a tradition!**

**Okay I have this figured out with the episode **

**Phoebe turns to the side, Piper knocks Prue to the ground and the demon [I'm really bad with spelling sometimes] turns to kill Andy. Time is then frozen by Mel. Then Phoebe's daughters come out and figure out about the time loop and then make the time speed up to kill it from happening. Thus saving him!**

**Prue and Andy **James Paul /\ Brent Parker /\ Hunter Preston

**Piper and Leo **Wyatt Matthew /\ Christopher Perry /\ Prudence Melinda

**Phoebe and Coop **Paris 'Ladybug' Andrea /\ Peyton Elizabeth /\ Pamela Jean

**Paige and Henry **Henry the II [Henry Nathaniel] /\ Pandora 'Dora' Phoebe & Patricia 'Patty' Amelie

* * *

"Okay now there unfreezing," said Melinda. She and her cousins along with Andy. No matter how many time Andy protested saying he was a cop. Tyed both Henry and Paige up to a chair in the living room.

"Hey what's the big idea?" asked Paige. Her eyes went wide when she figured out that she was tied to Henry Mitchell of all people. The mother of the girls was up and running. Paige thought that the blood was fake and she was right.

"What's going on?" asked Henry he asked. The fake blood should have been a dead give away.

"Okay first my sister is not a run away and my dad isn't even here. He's helping somebody find love because we'll he's cupid. The sterotypical thing is all a lie of them dressing up in a diaper and carrying around a bow and arrow," said Paris.

"Trust me you do not want to see my dad in a diaper anyway," said Pamela. Pheobe raised her eye brows at this comment. Like she would want to see that too.

"Anyway, I'm getting straight to the point," said Melinda.

"Paige you're my aunt. Okay you know you were adopted you have 3 sisters. Prue, Piper, and Pheobe Halliwell. Thing is they are magic and so are you," said Melinda. Paris looked at her disgusted she wanted this to be really dramatic.

"Magic, what are you talking about? I'm glad I found my long lost family and all but magic? This has to be some kind of joke," said Paige. Henry was quiet during this.

"How do you think you got out of the car when your parents died in the accident. If you were still in the car you have been killed. BUT you got your self out of there. Its a power called orbing. Remember how the police said it was a miracle you were alive?"

"But..." trailed off Paige's voice. It was true though it was a miracle after seeing the accident. And it was like magic to her.

"Okay so I'm a witch now what?" said Paige getting the thought out in the open. Then something weird started to happen like an earthquake but it was different.

"You are now fully magic," declared Peyton.

"Oh wow she looks like mom a bit," said the women who got off the floor.

"You all can discuss this later when we're gone," said Paris.

"Are you saying I"m magic too?" asked Henry working at the ropes with a knife.

"No you get married to Paige. We figured that we tell you at the same time we tell her." Henry looked at Paige across the way he couldn't help but find her attractive.

"I get married to him of all people?" said Paige. Sure she wasn't dating anybody.

"Yep by the way.." then 2 people orbed into the room.

"I can do THAT?" asked Paige. Henry's eyes went huge.

"Thank you!" cried out the girl who was in blue. The girl walked right up to Melinda and hugged her.

"Did you know that we get 3 extra cousins' all boys?" said the other girl decked out in green excitely.

"Prue?" guessed Petyon and the twins nodded.

"I guess we're going to be coming back, bye mom bye dad. Don't forget to untie my parents and what the heck has been going on," said the one who had her named embroidered on the green shirt. Patty. All of them orbed out before they messed up the time stream any more. After the girls left Paige said something:

"Could I orb my self out of these ropes?"


End file.
